This project will result in a powerful, user friendly, software workbench for scientists trying to determine gene function or behavior though microarrays or Affymetrix chips. The workbench will help scientists deal with the millions or billions of numbers generated in these experiments, which cannot be analyzed by hand. An important part of this project is automatically identifying features of interest to the scientist in large data sets. This will save enormous amounts of time, and allow analyses that would never otherwise be done. The technologies developed here will be instrumental in allowing genomic expression experiments to scale up and provide useful information on the function and behavior of every identified gene. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Production of software to aid in gene function identification through expression studies Production of software to aid in biochemical function identification through expression studies